


Graveyard: A Substitution

by crookedspoon



Series: short and infrequent [16]
Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place has been cordoned off since the riots. She comes here to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard: A Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _"[Author's choice, author's choice, Revenge is in the air](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/314506.html?thread=11232394#cmt11232394)"_ at fic_promptly and "[graveyard](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/921581.html)" at 1-million-words' Cry Me a River challenge.
> 
> Takes place between Batman: Arkham City and Harley Quinn's Revenge.

Her visits to this place are symbolic – nobody rests here anymore. The earth is cratered, beaten, forlorn; withered like the flowers she leaves on the unmarked graves. She sees her heart reflected.

She doesn't know who lies here, only who does not. Without a body, there's no place to mourn him. Until she builds him a shrine befitting his greatness. _In remembrance of all the laughter and the tears._

As ever, it was B-man's fault. He didn't save Mr. J.

She'll make sure he's gonna pay in the blood of _his_ loved ones. And then who's gonna cry for him?


End file.
